


Impressions

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [136]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hanamaki does his patented IwaOi impressions, Oikawa doesn't really like what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

11-29-15  
Prompt: Impressions  
Pairing: IwaOi  
Rating: T  
  
The room fell silent as Hanamaki stepped in front of the crowd. First years stared up at him in wonder, second years in distrust, and two of the third years in anticipation. Oikawa was pouting. Hanamaki took a deep breath and gave the group his most sugary smile.  
  
“You want to take a picture with me?” he gushed. “Okay! Make sure you get my good side- jk! They’re all good!”  
  
“Did he just say ‘jk’ out loud?” whispered Kunimi incredulously. Hanamaki ignored him.  
  
“Smile! Say Ya-hoo!” He did a little twirl and started again, this time scowling and hunching and making his voice low and brusque. “Oi, Shittykawa! Get back to practice before I break your nose!”  
  
“Iwa-chan! Come take a picture with us! That is, if these girls don’t mind having an ugly brute in their pictures!”  
  
“Asskawa! C’mere and I’ll show you an ugly brute!”  
  
“Mean! Mean Iwa-chan!”  
  
“Get back here dumbass!”  
  
The team erupted in laughter. Matsukawa was crying and holding his sides. Kindaichi looked like he wasn’t sure if it was safe to laugh, or if he should defend his senpai. Even Kunimi was chuckling.  
  
But Oikawa was looking away. Hajime turned to elbow him good-naturedly, only to stop short when he saw the tense hunch of his shoulders.   
  
“Tooru?” he whispered. Oikawa flinched and shook his head. Hajime bit his lip and stood.  
  
“Aw, too much for you Iwa-chan?” crooned Hanamaki. Hajime flipped him off.  
  
“I’m going to make sure the food all you leeches are eating tonight hasn’t burned,” he answered. “Oikawa, come give me a hand.”  
  
“I’ll help you,” Matsukawa offered. Hajime shook his head.  
  
“I’d like my kitchen to remain intact, thank you,” he said, turning on his heel. He led Oikawa into the kitchen and closed the door firmly.  
  
“Iwa-cha-” Oikawa didn’t have time to finish before Hajime was crowding him against the kitchen door.   
  
“Prettykawa,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss at Oikawa’s neck. “Sweetkawa, Gorgeouskawa.” He nipped at the corner of Oikawa’s jaw, listening to his breath hitch.  
  
“Iwa-chan, what are you doing?” Oikawa hissed. Hajime hummed and moved down to suck at Oikawa’s collar bone, light enough to not leave a mark but hard enough to make him groan. He pulled away with a slick pop and looked up at Oikawa.  
  
“You’re not just some nuisance,” he whispered. “You are my best friend, and my love. And it’s funny when Makki does that skit, but it’s not the whole story. That’s not all I see you as, and I hope that’s not all you see me as.” Oikawa stared at him.  
  
“Oh, Hajime,” he breathed, twining his arms around Hajime’s neck. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?” Hajime snorted.  
  
“You didn’t have to do anything,” he answered. “We’re partners. We’ll always be together, one way or another.”  
  
Oikawa grinned and leaned their foreheads together.  
  
“You can be really sappy sometimes, Iwa-chan,” he crooned.   
  
“Shut the fuck up, Trashykawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
